


Feasting on Consequence

by Make_It_Worse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 1700Reed, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor cries during sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Reed1700 - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, Sort Of, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Top Connor, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Voyeurism, no beta we die like men, vibrating dick upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Worse/pseuds/Make_It_Worse
Summary: Gavin senses a trap in the making, but Connor is too close to the edge to care. He nods and a garbled moan lets Richard know his request is complete.“Are you close?” He asks while running one long forefinger down Connor’s jaw.“Ye-ye-ss-sss,” it comes out as a stuttered hiss. With his eyes clenched shut, Connor doesn’t see the wicked smile that consumes the entirety of Richard’s face.“Good. Turn off your ability to orgasm,” Gavin attempts to pull off Connor’s dick to stare at Richard in incredulity, but a rough hand holds him in place. With Richard all but leaning on his head like a cane, Gavin can’t do much more than try not to choke.__This is the most hornt nonsense I've ever written, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.





	Feasting on Consequence

A gentle whine emanates from Connor’s chest as he grinds down against Gavin’s own growing erection.

“He won’t be home for another hour. We have time,” Connor whispers it conspiratorially against the shell of Gavin’s ear before dragging the tip of his tongue along it.

“He’ll know,” it comes out breathier than Gavin cares for, but regular speech is difficult when a lustful android is writhing in his lap. His hands snake up Connor’s sides, betraying his words.

“He won’t if you swallow,” Connor murmurs before pulling Gavin’s earlobe into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. Molten desire grips Gavin’s dick like a vice, all good sense evading him.

“So selfish,” he mutters but begins tugging at Connor’s belt nonetheless.

Connor slides out of his lap and rises, “On your knees, please.”

It had taken Gavin awhile to get over Connor’s absurd politeness when ordering him around. However, he’d grown fond of it in the face of Richard’s often brutal directives. It provided a nice balance for the times when the two of them decided to absolutely wreck him.

Connor sinks into the couch before kicking his pants off from around his ankles, Gavin palming at his own erection all the while. Connor’s hand reaches out to grab his chin.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Connor’s grip is firm but not painful.

“Feeling egocentric tonight?” Gavin asks, cocking an eyebrow. He can get away with playful banter without paying for it with Connor. Not too badly, anyway.

Connor’s thumb hooks into Gavin’s mouth while his free hand slides up Gavin’s jaw and into his hair before gripping it tightly. “Yes, I am,” is all he says before shoving Gavin’s open mouth onto his dick without ceremony.

Gavin would be hard pressed to categorize Connor’s moaning as anything other than obscene if someone asked him to. He knows by now what Connor likes and is rewarded with a stuttered and utterly unnecessary inhalation of breath from Connor after performing a long drag with the tip of his tongue up the backside of his cock.

Connor’s grip slackens and Gavin pulls off for a moment to ask, “What did you set your sensitivity levels to?” before bringing his tongue back to the head of Connor’s dick and swirling around it gently before swallowing nearly to the base.

Connor’s hands spasm and grip at nothing before replying, “Seventy-five percent. I may have lied about having an hour.” Gavin makes a panicked noise and tries to pull off Connor’s rock hard erection. Connor’s ludicrous strength holds him in place while he bucks upward into his mouth.

“I’m close, it will be fine.” Connor’s hand pats Gavin’s cheek gently before both hands rise to grip his face, fucking into it in a frenzy. Neither of them hears the door open quietly over Connor’s moaning.

“My, my, my. I’m gone for half an hour and you two can’t follow one simple instruction.” Richard leans against the entryway, arms crossed. A mildly amused expression plays about his lips. Connor remains half thrust down Gavin’s throat for a moment before realizing he’s choking him. He withdraws, but both man and android remain frozen in place.

“Richard, I can—,” Connor tries to construct a plausible explanation, but Richard raises a hand, effectively silencing him.

“By all means, don’t let me interrupt your _fun_.” Gavin hears the emphasis Richard puts on the word and he knows his fate is sealed. It’s going to be a long evening; his dick strains wildly in his jeans. When neither make a move, Richard crosses the room in three large strides. He kneels down gracefully, fisting Gavin’s hair.

His tone remains soft despite the force he uses, “Say _ah_ , detective.” For the second time that evening, Gavin’s face is thrust down onto Connor’s dick.

“Connor,” Richard’s voice drifts over to him through a haze of lust and it takes him a moment to hum out a _hmm?_ by way of answer, “Be a dear and turn up your sensitivity levels all the way.”

Gavin senses a trap in the making, but Connor is too close to the edge to care. He nods and a garbled moan lets Richard know his request is complete.

“Are you close?” He asks while running one long forefinger down Connor’s jaw.

“Ye-ye-ss-sss,” it comes out as a stuttered hiss. With his eyes clenched shut, Connor doesn’t see the wicked smile that consumes the entirety of Richard’s face.

“Good. Turn off your ability to orgasm,” Gavin attempts to pull off Connor’s dick to stare at Richard in incredulity, but a rough hand holds him in place. With Richard all but leaning on his head like a cane, Gavin can’t do much more than try not to choke.

“What?”

Richard knows Connor heard him perfectly well the first time around, but he wants to say it again, “Turn it off, Connor.” Gavin can hear Connor swallow, a small whimper escaping him. When Connor nods in obedience, Richard turns his attention to Gavin, “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Gavin resumes what he knows will be an endless blowjob and he sends out a mental apology to future him and his jaw. Rough hands yanking down his pants pull him out of his self-absorption. A slender hand probes into his mouth, stretching his lips wide around the combination of dick and fingers.

Richard pulls them free before thrusting them into Gavin, pulling a strangled groan from the smaller man. “I had quite the evening planned for us. It seems it will have to wait for another time.” He pumps his fingers into Gavin several times before withdrawing.

Gavin feels a cold trickle of moisture slide between his ass cheeks and startles before realizing Richard is drooling a thirium-based lubricant. He’s seen him do it once before and the mental image makes him shiver.

Richard’s hand locks around one of Gavin’s wrists, bringing his fingers around to his own puckered hole, “You can finish this since you were so eager to get started without me. Be ready when I return.” Gavin swirls at the lubricant before pushing in, finger fucking and stretching himself at Richard’s command. He sees Richard’s shoes walk away in his peripheral toward his bedroom.

He’s gone for several minutes and when he returns Gavin and Connor are moaning messes. Richard drops to his knees before yanking Gavin’s hand out of the way. His hands spread Gavin apart, eyeing Gavin’s handiwork. Gavin sees Richard’s shirt hit the floor before he hears him unzip his pants.

He offers a quiet, “Well done,” before thrusting into Gavin. Connor’s grip on Gavin’s hair holds him in place, Gavin’s moaning growing more obscene with each thrust.

“I installed a new upgrade. You’ll have to tell me how you like it,” Richard murmurs quietly. With a mouth full of cock, Gavin can’t ask any questions. Regardless, he has his answer almost immediately when Richard’s dick begins to _vibrate_. When the tip of it presses against Gavin’s prostate, a smothered cry escapes him.

Richard remains buried inside Gavin, pumping his hips a fraction of an inch to drive his vibrating cockhead into Gavin’s prostate repeatedly. He swirls his hips, grinding into it. The vice grip Connor has on his head and Richard has on his hips render him immobile. All he can do is receive, unable to move toward or away from Richard’s dick. He isn’t sure if he wants to flee or to drown in more of the sensation.

“I assume your little escapade I walked in on was Connor’s idea?” Richard asks, running a hand down Gavin’s spine. Gavin nods around Connor’s girth and Richard fixes the other android with a smile that spells protracted disaster.

“Ri-rich-chard, please. I—,” Connor tries to apologize, knowing it’s useless when Richard gets like this.

“You can beg better than that, Connor.” Connor lets out a quiet whine, his chin dropping to his chest, before Richard issues a command, “Watch, Connor.” Connor’s eyes snap to Richard then to his hands as he grips Gavin’s dick, pumping furiously.

“Watch how Gavin comes,” the combination of pulsations against his prostate, Richard’s hand on his dick, and him goading Connor, push Gavin over the edge. He groans out his orgasm as the vibrations diminish before stopping altogether. Richard lifts Gavin off Connor before rising.

“Clean yourself up then wait on the couch,” Richard holds out a washcloth at Gavin, who complies weakly, still firmly entrenched in his afterglow.

Richard turns his attention to Connor whose chest is heaving with arousal and anticipation.

“Stand,” Richard says the order coldly. When Connor obeys, he spins him around, before bending him over, face pressing into the couch. His fingers drift down before pushing in, Connor’s puckered hole sopping with lubrication already.

“Such a useful feature, don’t you think?” Richard croons down to Connor, working him open quickly. The first slide of his dick into Connor produces a scream that Richard catalogs as beautiful and saves to replay at a later date. His hips snap into Connor’s ass with enough force that he lurches forward. Gavin watches from the far end of the couch as Richard fucks Connor head first into the cushions.

Gavin assumes Richard activated his new vibration feature when Connor goes rigid and sobs out his name, “Richard…Richard.” It’s all he’s able to say, desire and need for release coursing through his system, clouding his ability to think coherently. Richard pulls out of him abruptly and Connor slams down to his knees, unable to stand on his shaking legs. Richard grabs him under the arms and hauls him upright.

With practiced ease, he lifts Connor into the air. He hooks his arms under Connor’s knees, pulling the android’s back flush against his chest. He resumes his brutal pace, fucking into Connor’s abused and puffy hole with wanton abandon.

“Are you sorry yet, Connor?” Connor sobs an incoherent reply, but Richard doesn’t expect much out of him by this point.

Richard’s eyes meet Gavin’s spent gaze and he looks down at Connor’s bouncing dick meaningfully. Exhausted but not done, Gavin rises to wrap a fist around Connor’s length. The force of Richard fucking him pumps Connor’s cock into Gavin’s grip.

“Pl e E——aｓe,” it comes out stuttered and wrecked. Gavin feels a mixture of regret and envy for Connor’s position.

“Will you _listen_ the next time I tell you to _behave_ while I am _gone_?” Richard emphasizes his words with particularly brutal thrusts and Connor’s head falls back against his shoulder in a silent scream. “Will you be _good_?” Gavin reaches up with a tentative hand. Richard gives him a slight nod and his fingers connect with Connor’s cheek to wipe away his tears.

“Answer me, Connor,” he whispers it into Connor’s ear, the first gentle thing he’s done all evening. Connor shrieks out a _YES_ and Richard slows his pace to something more manageable.

When Connor’s breathing becomes less frantic, Richard drags his teeth along Connor’s neck before murmuring, “You may come.”

Connor’s body seizes when Richard buries himself to the hilt, Gavin’s hand maintaining a constant grip. Ropes of sticky white ejaculate hit Gavin in the face, but he doesn’t make a move to wipe it. Connor deserves to experience this orgasm through to the finish, Gavin’s discomfort be damned. He pumps Connor’s dick, pulling everything the android has to give.

Richard’s head tucks into Connor’s neck as his own orgasm seizes him, the clench of Connor’s climax around his dick pushing him over the edge. For a moment, the only sound in the room is heavy breathing as both androids expel excess heat.

Richard pulls out of Connor before lowering his feet to the ground. It becomes clear quite quickly that he isn’t ready to walk on his own yet. Richard adjusts his grip to cradle Connor’s exhausted body.

Gavin wipes a clean part of the already used rag over his face before dabbing at Connor's stomach as well. Richard looks to Gavin before nodding his head toward the bedroom, “Go.” He scrambles and settles into the middle of the bed before Richard lays Connor on his left. When Richard settles in on his right, he feels both androids shift closer around him, linking hands over his stomach.

Gavin turns to face Connor, knowing the state he will likely be in. Richard presses his chest against Gavin’s back, never breaking his connection with Connor.

 _You did well_.

Richard’s voice reaches him through their connected hands and Connor opens his eyes to see Gavin’s earnest face gazing back at him. He feels tears run down his cheek as exhaustion grips him. Gavin makes soft shushing sounds and curls into Connor’s chest.

“My good boys,” Richard says aloud for Gavin’s benefit, a shiver running through the both of them. Richard rubs his nose against Gavin’s head before tightening his grip on Connor’s hand.

 _You’re not mad?_ The question comes across their connection and Richard recognizes Connor’s desire to maintain his place in their hierarchy. He doesn’t want Gavin to hear.

 _No. I can never stay angry with you for long_.

Connor gives him a watery smile before leaning down to kiss Gavin’s forehead. He pulls Richard closer, pressing in on Gavin from both sides. They remain a tangle of limbs, waiting for Gavin to fall asleep before drifting into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WorseMake).


End file.
